


Top Dog

by Angearia



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Lindsey are bunkmates for a summer program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble for [](http://menomegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**menomegirl**](http://menomegirl.livejournal.com/)  featuring one of her OTP's - Riley/Lindsey.

Lindsey eyed the dorm’s bustling hallway skeptically, wondering why he’d agreed to participate in the Future Leaders of America Summer Fellowship Program when it was surrounding him with all these do-gooders.  Oh right, ‘cause he wanted to get into Harvard Law.

“You lookin’ for a place to crash?” The tall farmboy nodded towards his room.  “Name’s Riley,” he said, offering his hand.

Lindsey nodded, walking past him and ignoring his hand.  “Lindsey McDonald.”

Riley smiled awkwardly.  “Nice to meet you.”

 “So who’s on top?”

“Huh?”

“Who gets top bunk?”

Riley shrugged.  “Your call.”

Lindsey smirked.  “That’s how I like it.”


End file.
